Heal Natsuki x Yuri
by PloopyHead
Summary: Natsuki and Yuri both have their own private issues, but they both very much like being the lone wolf. That is, until Natsuki finds out something about Yuri she would have never guessed. Natsuki wants to help Yuri heal, but she isn’t sure how.


p id="docs-internal-guid-51ae7077-7fff-cad1-378d-3a70413906a5" dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Dear Diary, school is as boring as ever. I hate that I HAVE to pay attention. The only place I actually find any happiness is when I'm with the Literature Club because it holds my three best friends and the BIGGEST crush I've ever had (I also get to read my manga their). I'm SO HAPPY that Monika lets me keep my manga in the closet (heh, just where me and my manga belong). Monika is definitely nice, but she's to official. I think that that bullshit Debate Club bullshit tilted her ego. Now she thinks she's like the ultimate big boss or something. Then there's Sayori, who I do like because of her bouncy personality. She can really brighten the mood when somebody's feeling down (especially MC and Monika). Then there's MC, who is just really funny (as well as my best friend). He's just the perfect match for Sayori, if only he wasn't gay (which only I know). Then there's Yuri, my BIGGEST. CRUSH. EVER. She is just the smartest, cutest, tallest, bestest girl in the whole wide world (don't tell her I said that). The only con is that she is waaaay out of my league, she could also probably crush me like an ant. Anyways, I have to stop writing. The bell just rang I don't wanna look bad in front of the club (especially Yuri)! BYE :)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Natsuki ran into the classroom without her diary in her hand. She was cheerfully greeted by Sayori./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Hey Natsuki, what's the big rush? You got a secret to tell me? You wanna impress someone?" Sayori unknowingly teased. Natsuki's face grew red./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "No, I don't even have anyone to impress except for Monika, who isn't even in this room right now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Ay Sayori, go easy on the girl. She's a bit fragile when near a certain person,"MC started, then whispering in Natsuki's ear. "especially Yuri. Amirite?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Natsuki froze at that sentence. Her eyes were stuck open. She turned her entire body by sliding her feet ninety degrees to her right./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "How do you know?" Natsuki asked fearfully. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Did he read my diary? Is that why it's not in my hand? Wait, where's my diary?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Hey Natsuki, you dropped something." Sayori said, making Natsuki to quickly turn her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Sayori picked up the book and read the cover. "Natsuki's Diary" the cover said. The cover had hearts drawn with purple marker before and after the title. The book itself was a bright shade of pink. Below the title was a picture of the club before MC had joined. From left to right, the order of people in it were Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, Then Monika. Natsuki had drawn a zig-zag line between Yuri and Sayori that made Yuri and Natsuki look like they were dating. Sayori's mouth dropped over dramatically. She flipped to a random page, which turned out to be the thirty-second. It read: /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dear Diary, I still can't stop thinking about Yuri. I don't know if I'm bi or what, but she's just so damn cute. Ugh, I hate that word. I hate everything about it. But then why do I find Yuri so damn cute? She's just so smart, and beautiful, and pretty. I wish I could have her. No. I have to restrict myself. I hope I don't accidentally tell her. No, she'll never talk to me outside of when we're poem sharing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The entry itself was pretty revealing, especially for someone who was great friends with the pinkette. Sayori started teasing Natsuki./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Natsuki has a cru-" Sayori was interrupted by Natsuki putting her hand over her mouth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Natsuki has a cru? I think you meant crush." Yuri added to her teasing. "Who is it?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Uh, nobody. Nobody at all." Natsuki said awkwardly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; text-align: justify; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Okay, if you don't wanna tell me then I won't ask." Yuri said./span/p 


End file.
